La devoción de Moltres
by espadachinegro2410
Summary: Esta es una historia original con personajes nunca antes vistos que cuenta las aventuras del legendario Pokémon Moltres en búsqueda del significado y motivo de su existencia mientras viaja por las diferentes regiones del mundo Pokémon desde Kanto hasta Galar. Aventuras, traición, misterio, romance, todo puede pasar en esta historia.


**PRÓLOGO**

En el principio existía la nada y dentro de ella, habitaba solamente un huevo. De este último nació Arceus, un ser esplendido y majestuoso de mil brazos, con un poder casi ilimitado. Del cascarón vacío, dicho Pokémon creó a un curioso y pequeño Mew, el cual tendría lo necesario en caso de que ocurriera lo peor.

El recién nacido Arceus tenía un plan así que, de uno de sus brazos hizo nacer a Dialga quien, con los latidos de su corazón, puso el tiempo a fluir. El tercero fue Palkia, creado de otra de las extremidades de su progenitor y, con su respiración dio forma y estabilidad a las dimensiones.

Para continuar con su plan, Arceus creó un mundo en el cual vivirían sus creaciones: los Pokémon.

Por alguna razón, Arceus tenía el conocimiento de lo que pasaría al desarrollar este lugar para sus hijos así que creó El Mundo Distorsión, un mundo alterno que le daría equilibrio a la creación del Pokémon original.

Alguien tenía que cuidar y vigilar este mundo en vez de Arceus, así que este último usó otro de sus mil brazos para crear a Giratina, un ser atemorizante que aceptó humildemente la importante misión impuesta por su padre.

Dentro del mundo que Arceus había creado, hizo nacer a tres hermanos con poderes descomunales: el enorme y rojizo titan Groudon crearía los continentes, el enorme y poderoso Pokémon azulado Kyogre, quien daría origen a los océanos y finalmente, Rayquaza quien no solo formaría los cielos sino también mantendría un equilibrio entre ellos y la tierra.

La paz no duró mucho en este joven mundo pues al poco tiempo el espacio para expandir la tierra y los océanos se terminó, lo que dio paso a una lucha de poder entre los celosos hermanos Groudon y Kyogre.

La lucha entre los titanes duró muchos días ya que obtenían sus poderes directamente de la naturaleza. Bastaba uno solo de los estruendosos aullidos del temible Groudon para que la tierra creciera y aumentará su extensión y todo cuanto rodeaba a aquella criatura se envolvía en un calor incandescente. El terrible Kyogre no se quedaba atrás ya que simplemente con su rugido brotaban las aguas y oscuras nubes cubrían los cielos trayendo consigo inundaciones.

El Mundo Distorsión temblaba con la incesante lucha de los hermanos titanes por lo que Giratina lanzó un agudo aullido hacía lo alto con el fin de que el Pokémon original se diera cuenta lo que lo ocurría.

Arceus, quien viajaba por el universo, al darse cuenta de la catástrofe que ocurría, separó de su cuerpo una extraña y gigantesca piedra luminosa que envió al mundo que había creado con el fin de que un valeroso Rayquaza cumpliera con su deber.

La gigantesca roca chocó con el mundo separando la tierra y las aguas, reduciendo drásticamente los poderes de los hermanos titanes por un instante, dando tiempo al poderoso dragón esmeralda para absorber su poder, causando un cambio en su forma y aumentando su poder.

Dotado de un nuevo poder, Rayquaza se apresuró a calmar la batalla entre sus hermanos y rugiendo apaciguó su ira, poniéndolos por fin a dormir; una vez cumplida su labor, el temible dragón esmeralda volvió a su forma original y regresó a los cielos sin percatarse que dos pequeños orbes yacían en el lugar de la recién terminada batalla.

Arceus aprendió de su error al observar la fatídica batalla y de otras de sus extremidades creó a tres pequeños Pokémon quienes dotarían de sentimientos a cada nuevo ser en el joven mundo de su creación, sus nombres eran Azelf, Mesprit y Uxie.

Después Arceus formó a Regigigas de otro de sus brazos para que le diera forma a los continentes con su descomunal fuerza, quien a su vez creó a tres seres a su imagen y semejanza con materiales que encontró en el entorno con el fin de cuidar la creación de su padre.

Al estar Kyogre en reposo después de su lucha contra Groudon, el mar necesitaba un protector y así nació el pequeño Manaphy para esta labor. Mientras tanto, en la tierra nació Shaymin quien se encargaría de purificar el medio ambiente disolviendo las toxinas para convertirlas en campos de flores y prados verdes.

Más tarde, Arceus separó uno de sus brazos de su cuerpo y pidió a Dialga que soplará sobre el y así nació el pequeño y verdoso Celebi, quien tendría la habilidad para viajar en el tiempo y de ese modo, la vegetación y los bosques siempre pudieran restaurarse.

Y así pasaron millones de años y junto con los Pokémon, evolucionaron los humanos, quienes habitaron y convivieron con ellos.

Durante la creación, nacieron los hermanos Lugia y Ho-Oh, quienes serían adorados en la mayor parte del mundo como las deidades de la luna y el sol, respectivamente.

En ese tiempo también fuimos creados nosotros, Articuno, Zapdos y yo, Moltres o más precisamente, nuestros ancestros, quien al enfurecerse destruirían todo a su pasó con el propósito de controlar el mundo creado por nuestro padre.

Esto estaba interfiriendo con la creación de los mares y los continentes, así que mi padre lanzó uno de sus brazos al océano y de un remolino surgió Lugia, quien con su sereno poder calmó a las aves, las cuales al separarse dieron origen al hielo, el rayo y el fuego.

Una vez terminada la creación de todos los Pokémon, mi padre fue a descansar a su propia dimensión en el centro del universo; pero los humanos que, conocían el valor del agradecimiento, crearon un altar en la montaña mas alta del mundo para honrar y comunicarse con mi padre y dieron a este lugar el nombre de La Sala del Origen.

Estas fueron las creaciones mas importantes de mi padre o al menos es lo que mis hermanos y hermanas cuentan… Sé que aun hay algo que no me dicen…

Todos fuimos creados con un propósito y el mío consiste en darle calor a los humanos, lo que sea que eso signifique…


End file.
